A BIG problem
by iheartvegeta
Summary: what will happen when Trunks and Goten get into BIG trouble and I literally mean BIG. How will Vegeta and Goku handle their Giant sons and can they ever get back to normal? read and find out...has a little B/V and father and son bonding
1. A BIG problem

_First of all I do not own dbz just this idea or storyline or whatever…_

_Second if Vegeta seems a little out of character to you I'm sorry but I have a slightly different view of how most people portrait Vegeta. For example people always seem to think he always calls Trunks brat or boy but never once in the manga or show does he call him that, he always calls him son or by his name Trunks. Also Bulma only gets called woman by him when they first meet after they fall in love and have Trunks_ _he always calls her by her name._

_Lastly this story is based on a fantasy or idea I got from dbz, hope you like it. This is my first story so please don't go to hard and review, Review, REVIEW! _

* * *

It all started out like any other day. About half a year ago Buu was defeated and only about a month and a half ago Tarble and Gure joined Vegeta and his family at capsule corp.

Today though was gonna change…

Trunks and Goten were out around the house up to no good. While Vegeta, as usual was training in the gravity room. Bulma was at Goku's house with Chi-Chi. And Tarble and Gure were just watchin' T.V. in the living room.

Trunks and Goten wound up in Bulma's lab playing with her inventions.

"Oooooo Goten look over here!"

"What is it?" Goten using his normal childish voice was looking at something that would look like a giant laser.

"I don't know but let's try it out, Goten you stand right here and I'll fire it up" the purple-haired boy exclaimed

"Okay" said Goten with that grin that could only match his father's

Trunks powered it up and it shot a blue beam at Goten. It didn't hurt him but it did tickle. After the beam stopped and he finally got Goten to stop giggling, he asked

"Do you feel any different?"

"Not really it just tickled"

"Maybe it doesn't work on you 'cause you're too young, let's try it on me"

"Okay!" Goten exclaimed

"All you need to do is press this button when I say ready, got it?" Trunks said sternly

"Got it" said Goten with a salute

As Trunks got into position in front of the laser Goten's finger hovered over the button

"Ready!"

Goten slammed his Finger on the button, a blue beam shot out and hit Trunks. Besides a few giggles from him nothing else happened.

"Hmmm….nothing happened" said Trunks while staring at his hands

"Well maybe-" Goten got cut off by the rumbling coming from his stomach

"Goten you're hungry, we just ate?" Trunks asked astonished

"No I swear I'm not hungry" he pleaded "I don't know what's wrong I just feel tingly all over"

Then all of a sudden Goten started growing and growing. Trunks just stared incredulously. Then he started growing too until their heads crashed and broke through the ceiling. And then the growing stopped.

"Oh my god Trunks we're huge!" Goten exclaimed

"I know Goten but my head hurts" he said while rubbing his head 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

In the Gravity room Vegeta was just finishing up when all of a sudden he felt Trunks' and Goten's chi fluctuate violently, then he heard a loud crash from the house.

"What the" he exclaimed while shutting down the G.R. and running into the house to where the noise came from.

As he turned the corner he saw Tarble and Gure, backs facing him and looking down into a hole in the floor.

And then he noticed Goten's spiky black hair sticking out and Trunks rubbing his head with his hand. They were huge!

He went over to the hole and was just to shocked to speak.

Trunks turned around and saw his dad, his uncle, and aunt standing in front of them with shocked expressions. He just smiled sheepishly and looked from Goten to his dad and finally said

"Hi dad" quietly and prepared for what was about to come

Goten also finally noticed that everyone was here watching.

"Hi Uncle Vegeta!" Goten exclaimed happily

Vegeta just stared at the two. So many things going through his mind at once. How he wanted to kill them both for getting him in so much trouble. _Bulma's going to kill me, wait I'll just blame it on Tarble, yeah that's it blame it on him._

Then all of a sudden Goku appeared and noticed to late that there was no ground and landed in Goten's arms.

Goten pulled his dad into a big bear hug and squeezed the life out of Goku.

"DADDY!" Goten exclaimed

"Go….ten….can't….breathe…please…..let….go!"

"Ohhh sorry daddy" with that he let go and Goku fell to the floor with a loud gasp and thump

Goten just stood there in the classic Goku stance smiling down at his dad.

At the appearance of Goku Vegeta snapped out of his trance and stared at Goku while he got up.

"Kakarot what are you doing here" he finally said

Once Goku got his breath back he flew up next to Vegeta and spoke

"I felt Goten's chi go up a lot so I came to see what was going on" he answered

As they were speaking Trunks and Goten floated up to the first floor and sat in the hallway waiting to see what happens with Vegeta's and Goku's reactions.

Vegeta, Tarble, Goku, and Gure just watched amazed at how big they were Vegeta and Goku probably only go up to their waists if they were standing up. While they're probably the same height as their dads.

"How did this happen" Vegeta said fuming while walking over to Trunks to examine him closer.

"Uhhh….we were in mom's lab and we found this laser thing so we tried it on Goten but it didn't work then on me but it still didn't work. While we were trying to figure out why it didn't we just grew" Trunks said holding his palms facing out in front of him. Even though his dad was smaller than him now, he was still just as scary when mad.

"What were you doing down there anyway you know you're not allowed down there, Trunks!" Vegeta exclaimed

"I'm sorry dad we were just curious" Trunks cried

"It doesn't matter you're grounded, got it now go to your room and wait there till I come get you" Vegeta said madly

"Yes dad" said Trunks with his head hung

When Trunks started crawling away Vegeta said

"You too" He pointed at Goten then at Trunks to show him to follow Trunks to his room.

"Yes Uncle Vegeta" and with that Goten crawled away following Trunks to his room.

"Sheesh Vegeta you didn't have to be so hard on them" Goku said solemnly

"Shut up Kakarot!" snapped Vegeta

"So what are we gonna do about them, Chi-Chi's gonna freak out" Goku said

"I don't know" Vegeta admitted

"Aren't you gonna tell Bulma?" Tarble finally spoke

Vegeta glared at his younger brother

"Of course I am, it's not like I can hide Trunks from her" he said while rolling his eyes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hope you liked the first chapter please review, Review, REVIEW!_


	2. The BIG reveal

_Whooo my second chapter I'm updating fast _

_I own nothing!_

* * *

Vegeta turned around and reluctantly went to go get Trunks, Goku followed him there.

Trunks opened the door after he heard a knock and found his dad at the door staring up at him with Goku behind.

"Hi dad" he said sheepishly

"We need to talk Trunks" Vegeta said sternly

Trunks nodded and turned to Goten

"Ummm Goten could you leave the room, I need to talk to my Dad"

Goten had a confused look but started to leave the room, when he stopped in front of Vegeta.

"Uncle Vegeta we really are sorry" Goten pleaded

Vegeta just looked up and stared at Goten for a second and then nodded.

Goten crawled out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Trunks sat on the edge of the bed and Vegeta sat down next to him. Trunks spoke first

"Dad we really are sorry, I know you're mad but…" he said almost crying. _I know I really messed up this time but dad won't yell at me. I wish he would, it just makes me feel worse when he doesn't…_

"Trunks this is one of the most dangerous and worst things you've done" he said calmly

"I know dad" one tear escaped his eye, he hated crying in front of his dad " I'm sorry"

"Saying sorry won't fix anything, Trunks"

"I know, I know I can't do anything about it what's done is done but I have to say something dad"

Vegeta stayed silent he didn't know what else to say.

Then all of a sudden he was being pulled in the air and into Trunks' arms.

After Buu Vegeta changed, especially after losing Bulma and Trunks twice. Vegeta and Trunks' relationship grew and they were hugging a lot, maybe not in front of everyone but they had their moments like now.

Vegeta could feel Trunks' tears streaming on to him but at the moment it didn't matter. Trunks was holding Vegeta tightly but not tight enough to prevent from breathing.

They stayed like this for a few more minutes then Trunks finally put Vegeta down on his lap while he wiped away the last of his tears. Vegeta was smiling, truly smiling and once Trunks saw this so did he.

Vegeta shows his emotions occasionally but only to his family. That's why Trunks feels so special when he does.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Vegeta Slid off of Trunks' lap and onto the floor they both heard a loud "wham" from the front of the house, and stomps up the stairs.

Trunks turned to look at his father with a terrified look on his face. They both knew who that was and right now they knew not to get her mad.

"Dad please tell me we don't have to tell her now" he pleaded

"Umm…not right now….I'll go calm her down and then bring her" Vegeta said "stay here and don't even think about running away or hiding somewhere with Goten"

"But-"

"No buts Trunks if I feel that you're hiding or something then I will not calm her down"

"Fine"

"I'll be right back, stay here" he said sternly

Trunks nodded and Vegeta went out the door. Outside the door in the hallway he found Goten splayed out covering the hallway asleep with Goku snoring right next to him. Vegeta went over to Goku and kicked him in the head.

"Wake up Kakarot"

"Oww Vegeta you didn't have to kick me in the head" Goku said while rubbing his head

"Well you didn't have to fall asleep but you did so get up moron and stop whining"

"What for?"

"Bulma just came home and she seems to be really mad so get up you're coming with me to go calm her down and get her ready to come see the boys"

Goku's face just went pale at what Vegeta said and very much like a child he said

"Do I have to come?"

"Yes you do"

"WWHHYYY?" he whined, he knew that when Bulma was mad you shouldn't mess with her no matter what

"Because you do now stop whining and get up we're going NOW, go upstairs and wait for me there"

Goku reluctantly got up and started walking for the stairs. Once Vegeta heard Goku reach the top of the stairs he knelt down in front of Goten.

"Goten wake up" he said while trying to lightly shake him. Even though Goten was Goku's son he still grew to love Goten in the years Goku was gone, he almost raised Goten like a father. He may have loved him as a son but he would never tell him that out loud. Just like Trunks Goten grew to know how Vegeta was like and how close Goten would get to affection without Vegeta revealing to everyone else how he felt. Only Goten knew that Vegeta did love him like a son, only he would never tell Vegeta that because he was to afraid that he would deny it.

"Huh…Ohhh hi Uncle Vegeta" he said while sitting up and wiping the sleep away from his eyes

"Goten go into Trunks' room and wait in there with him until we come back ok"

" 'Kay" he said while crawling into Trunks' room

_Now time to face her. Hopefully she's not to mad. Last time I talked to her while she was mad she almost blew out my eardrums. _He slightly winced at that thought while he was going upstairs to meet Goku.

Once he got up the stairs he signaled Goku to follow and they opened the door to his and Bulma's room. Once they opened the door they saw Bulma throw a lamp at the wall and it shatter into pieces.

"UHHHH….SHE IS JUST SO UHHHH…." She turned to the door after screaming and noticed Vegeta and Goku standing there awestruck "Oh hi Vegeta"

"Umm I see you had a fun time with Chi-Chi" Goku said and noticed his mistake too late

"DON'T YOU EVER MENTION THAT HARPY TO ME AGAIN!" she said while stabbing Goku in the chest with her finger. Vegeta just smirked at his wife's choice of his nickname for Chi-Chi

"I-I'm s-sorry Bulma I didn't mean to offend you"

Bulma laid off a little but she was still fuming.

"Umm… I'm sorry for asking but what did Chi-Chi do?" Goku asked calmly

"I'll tell you what she did, so we started talking about the tournament and she started insinuating that Trunks' only won by luck and that if Goten wouldn't have touched out of bounds then Goten would have won. (Vegeta's eye twitched at that comment) Then she started saying that she would have love to see you two fight so she could see you win. Can you believe that you win against my Vegeta! I bet it would end at a tie in the least!" she finished with a big huff and crossing her arms.

"Well obviously you're right so no use fighting" Goku said trying to calm her down

"Yeah I am right aren't I, that'll show her, her own husband saying I'm right"

"Ok now that we've got all that fixed Bulma we need to show you something" Vegeta finally spoke

"About what?" she asked suspiciously

"It's about Trunks and Goten"

"What did they do this time" she sighed, not surprised at what her husband said

"You have to see what they did to believe me"

"Okay then take me to them and show me"

Vegeta lifted her in his arms and the three of them flew to Trunks' room. Vegeta put her down and knocked on Trunks' door. Trunks opened his door and both Trunks and Goten could be seen clearly through the doorframe.

Bulma just stared at both of them. Then her eyes glazed over and she fainted and fell to the floor with a thump.

"Well she took that better than I thought she would" Vegeta said while looking down at her

* * *

_So i finished another chapter. Please review! Let me see if this story is worth going on..._


	3. Punishment?

_sorry you guys for updating so late i've tryed to do it every week but my computers been broken for about a month and i just got a laptop so i hope you enjoy !_

_I have a question for all my readers. I read a story a little while back by some other author that had a similar part of another story (vegeta turning into a child, losing his adult memory) And I was wondering if anyone knew the name of it because I've looked everywhere and i can't find it. Heres some more info: Vegeta gets turned into a kid after defeating buu, runs away, confused with no memory of the earth, he trains goten and trunks, then later a character named grandfather comes in to take vegeta away...Anything ring a bell...please respond (comment) if you know what the story is called...I really have to know what its called! _

_I own nothing but the ideas and this story!_

_

* * *

_

_Uhh...I have such a headache ...was that just a dream...is my son really a giant? My little boy and his best friend...I don't remember...maybe...I can open my eyes now?_

Bulma was in Trunks' bed. After she passed out Vegeta put her in Trunks' bed and she's been unconscious for hours.

She groaned.

"DAD! Dad, mom's waking up! Hurry!" Trunks yelled

Both Vegeta and Goku appearred before Trunks with instant transmission.

Bulma opened her eyes and all she could see was a bright light. After a moment her eyes focused and she sat upright. She saw Vegeta and Goku right next to her on her left. When she turned her head she could see Trunks and Goten staring down at her.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed and jumped into Vegeta's arms

"This is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream" she kept repeating

"Mom its not a dream, its me Trunks we're all real"

"He's right Bulma you're not dreaming just open your eyes" Vegeta said

Bulma slowly opened her eyes and just saw Trunks and Goten staring down at her

"Tell her what happened Trunks" Vegeta said while lowering her back on the bed

"I-I mean we-we umm..."

"Aunt Bulma we went into your lab and we tested that big laser thingy on ourselves" Goten spat out

Bu;ma's face started turning red

"M-mom?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO, AFTER I'VE TOLD YOU ABOUT A MILLION TIMES NOT TO GO IN THERE!"

"We know b-but" Trunks stammered

"No buts Mr. go to your room right now and take Goten with you while your father and I think about your punishment"

"But mom we're already in my room"

"Then stay here and don't even think about running away. Got it?"

Trunks nodded an watched his parents and Uncle Goku leave the romm to discuss their punishment.

"Trunks what do you think they're gonna do?"

"I dunno"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Vegeta I told you to watch them!"

"I did watch them but i went to go train an-"

"Of course, train, train, train, thats all you do now. I told you to take care of your own son and his friend which we've taken care of for seven years, he should be like a son to you by now"

"I don't need to explain myself to you especially if you don't let me go through a whole sentence without interupting me" Vegeta said throught clenched teeth. At this point he was really trying not to lose his temper.

"Fine then i won't interupt, explain"

"I went to go train but I them to Tarble to take care of"

"Oh...well then what are we going to do with them?'

"I don't know"

"Can't we just punish them after we get them back to normal?"

"That would be a good idea if i knew how to get them back to normal"

"What do you mean you don't know how to get them back to normal!" Vegeta practically screamed

"Well its not my fault they went into the room where all the failed and unfinished experiments were!" she yelled back

"You should have put higher secuirity on it!"

"It already had high secuirity on it!"

"Well it doesn't seem like it, an eight and seven year old could get in!"

"GUYS!" Goku stepped in before one of them could say something they'd later regret

Both Vegeta and Bulma turned and glared at Goku

"I-I'm sorry its just you two were getting off track. We need to find a way to fix them not argue over who's fault it was"

"Wow Kakkarot you finally said something intelligable"

"Yeah I noticed too...wow" Bulma said

"Thank you...wait...hey that was mean Vegeta"

"Shut up"

"Both of you shut up. Now I think we should leave them un punished until we get them back to normal, then we'll punish them"

"Ok, but may I ask why you don't want to punish them now" Vegeta asked confused

"Because I think that as long as they're that big in our house then they'll destroy everything from not being let out"

"Oh well its decided then, we won't punish them for now so lets go tell them. They'll be so happy" said by Goku...always the opptimistic one

"Don't get their hopes to high Kakarot, they're still going to be punished after words" as said by Vegeta...the negative one

So they all went back to Trunks' room to give the kids the news

* * *

_Please review and answer my question that I put at the top of the story!_


End file.
